


[瞳耀外传]  狼的传说  十一

by zyx900800



Category: sci谜案集 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:01:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21614986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyx900800/pseuds/zyx900800
Relationships: 白羽瞳；展耀 - Relationship
Kudos: 13





	[瞳耀外传]  狼的传说  十一

（十一）

“咳，咳咳！”展耀口中的茶水都喷了，马上捂住了嘴。

“耀哥！”骆海一边给他拍背，一边试图用愤怒的目光杀死白羽瞳。

其实白羽瞳是太感动了，他恨不得现在冲过去，抱着展耀狠狠亲上几口，表达自己最最最诚挚的谢意！可惜啊，边上站着一个1000多度的大灯泡，随时有可能自爆炸伤自己！

“你这混蛋，竟然敢对耀哥无理！”待展耀不咳了，骆大灯泡怒不可遏的冲过去，对着白羽瞳面门就是一拳！

白羽瞳也没躲，直接抓住了对方的手腕，骆海顿时感觉手腕像被老虎钳钳住一般，他拼尽力气，竟然不能挣动分毫，他大叫道“你给我放开！”

“我要是不放呢！”白羽瞳挑着眉道！

“你！”骆海又气又丢脸

“好了！别闹了！”展耀挥挥手，示意白羽瞳放开骆海。

白羽瞳这才松开骆海，骆海捏着酸痛的手腕，狼狈的瞪了白羽瞳一眼，大步回到展耀身边，又道“耀哥，这小子狼子野心，咱可不能留他再待在寒园了！”

“哎，你这人......”白羽瞳一听不干了！

展耀摆摆手，对骆海道“那可不行，他还欠我9万多呢！怎么能这么轻易放他走呢？这样吧，以后从他每个月工资里扣吧！”

“啊！？”白羽瞳的眼睛开始狂眨

“啥！？”骆海差点当场气疯，他道“耀哥，咱收留他还给他发工资啊！？”

“怎么能不给工资呢？你在网上找园林专家视频指导，一次还得付200呢！这有一个现成的专业园艺师和茶艺师，每个月最少得付8500吧！”展耀道

此刻心里正在打着如意小算盘的白小爷：嗯，一个月8500，还完这9万多，至少得小一年哪！太好了，这下就是正儿八经的雇佣关系了，看你个骆大灯泡还咋赶小爷走？

见白羽瞳不说话，展耀问“怎么，你不愿意？”

“愿意愿意！我一千一万个愿意！”白羽瞳立马点头哈腰，心道：何止当园丁茶艺师啊，就算是以身偿债我也愿意啊！

“耀哥，他的专业性没法考证，又不是浇两天水施几次肥泡一次茶就能证明自己是专家的？”骆海不甘心

“专家不敢当，不过我的专业性你不能质疑！我邮箱里有《景观设计师职业资格证书》和《国家二级茶艺师资格证书》的照片，上面的证书编码上网查一下，不就知道我有没有资格了！”白羽瞳早有准备

“！”骆海这个气啊，只想狂打自己的嘴

白羽瞳假装没看见，来到展耀跟前，收拾壶盏，重新给他置茶冲泡奉茶，展耀淡淡笑着，接过来继续品茶。

眼看这两人笑逐颜开的，骆海的心却越来越冷，不知何时他放在身后的双手已经紧握成拳，指甲都深深插到了手心里！

晚上白羽瞳洗漱完正准备睡觉，却福至心灵一抬头，发现二楼的书房还亮着灯，便蹑手蹑脚的上了去。书房的门半掩着，展耀倚在壁炉边的懒人沙发上，一本书掉在身旁，人已经睡着了。

这都几点了还看书？白羽瞳到旁边卧房拿了一条毯子，正打算给展耀盖在身上时，却见他在睡梦中无意识的咂了咂嘴。

白小爷立刻挪不动步了！那张美好的面庞在炉火的映照下，好像镶了一层柔和的金边，双目轻阖，浓密黝黑的睫毛随着呼吸声有节奏的微微扇动着，挺翘的鼻梁下，两片润着水色的唇看起来十分诱人，让人忍不住......

等白羽瞳意识到自己在做什么时，他的上半身已经低了下去，眼看就要一亲芳泽之际，展耀突然睁开了眼睛，声音懒懒的道“……干什么？”

“没什么？”白羽瞳脸不红不白的拎着手中的毯子给他盖上，道“就是给你盖条毯子！”说完转身欲走。

展耀一抬手抓住他的腕子，将两人的上半身拉近，穿着睡衣的俊美男人眼皮轻抬，戏谑的道“真的吗？好像不止如此吧！”

两人的身体几乎挨上，彼此的呼吸声清晰可闻，白羽瞳听见自己心里好像擂了鼓“呯，呯呯......呯，呯呯！”

他眸色忽暗，喉咙发紧，另一只手捧起展耀的脸就吻了上去。

展耀确实是故意的，不过他没想到白小爷如此不经撩，喘着粗气就扑了上来，衔住他的嘴唇就啃上了！

展耀被扑进松软的沙发里，被白羽瞳制住双手拉在两侧，双腿也被他用膝盖分别顶住，只能仰着脸接受这一波火辣而热情的吻。

他们就像热恋中的情侣一样，四片嘴唇刚一挨上，两条软滑的舌头立刻默契的勾连在一起......多么熟悉的感觉！就像那晚迤逦的、迷醉的、亢奋的情景，一下子全都涌了出来！

渐渐的，展耀的身体也不那么僵硬了，白羽瞳放开了他的手，两人搂抱在一起，从沙发上直接滚到了下面铺着的地毯上。

男人的欲望来的就是这么快！精虫一旦上了脑，两人都急躁的不行，撕扯彼此的衣服，都想将对方压在身下！不过白羽瞳显然早有准备，他从展耀身上扯掉睡衣时，就将人双臂直接缠绕在里面，然后他将对方翻了个身，扒下睡裤就压了上去......

展耀双手被他压在身下抽不出来使不上力，不禁怒道“白羽瞳，你敢？”

“我有什么不敢的！”

“你......这次让我在上面！”

“来不及了！下次吧”

“混蛋，你……啊！”

白羽瞳将展耀膝弯用力往前一推，将人摆成一个跪趴的姿势，然后拉下自己的睡裤褪到膝盖处，扶着展耀的腰，粗大的凶器早就蓄势待发，毫不犹豫的从后面顶了进去！  
好像被一条又粗又烫的烙铁直接捅进了身体里，展耀忍不住惨叫一声，泪水顿时模糊了双眼，他下意识的想要逃离，却被白羽瞳紧箍着动弹不得。

白羽瞳没打算给他任何反悔的时间，也不等他适应，冲进去就顶撞个不停，展耀脖子上青筋凸起，眼珠都红了，他挣扎着大叫“出……去！”

“不！”白羽瞳斩钉截铁的答道。他低下头用牙齿细细啃咬着展耀光滑的脊背，这人太完美了，连后背上的皮肤都这么透亮嫩滑！他一边赞叹着，一边忍不住在那上面留下殷殷吻痕。

顶弄了好一会儿，白羽瞳才想起抽出一只手去抚慰展耀半软的东西，他哑着声音道“耀，你知道吗？这几天夜里，我都忍不住会想起你，想你那晚在我身下喘息的声音，想得我都快要……发狂了！”

“住嘴......混蛋！别说了......你......混蛋啊！”随着白羽瞳一下猛似一下，一下快似一下的冲撞，展耀的骂声被顶撞的支离破碎，汗水顺着两人摆动的身体蜿蜒而下，最后都流进他们紧紧相连的部位！

白羽瞳这几天晚上，查了些男男交合的方法，知道怎样能令对方感到愉悦。他就这样前撸后插保持同频率动作，果然，在这种强烈的双重刺激下，快感一波高似一波，聚集在展耀小腹深处，让他越来越无力！

展耀早已不知自己身在何处，他嘴里溢出的都是深深浅浅的呻吟，随着白羽瞳的动作他柔韧的腰部前后摆动，忽然眼前白光一闪，再也把守不住，展耀身下汩汩向外喷射着！白羽瞳大吼一声，奋力顶撞了几下，随后也射在了展耀身体里......

展耀睁开微肿的双眼，发现自己竟然躺在客房的床上，看来是白羽瞳抱他回来的。他稍稍一动，四肢和腰部就酸痛无比，昨天两人在地毯上做了两次，即使身下垫着细羊绒的毯子，可还是硌得浑身都疼。特别是后面那里，一碰更是火辣辣的疼。

展耀想开口，却发现嗓子嘶哑，根本发不出声音来！他认命的闭上了眼，心里狂喊着：真是见鬼了！头一次因为春:药催情也就罢了，这次又是因为什么？

被白羽瞳吻上的瞬间自己竟然就有了冲动，喉咙发涩，小腹涨热，总不会是小色狼在茶里下药了吧？还是因为自己禁欲实在太久了，不堪撩拨的人原来是我啊！

昨晚白羽瞳真是火力全开，将他翻来覆去的折腾，做到快天亮时，展耀几乎失去了所有意识，不过从房间里还未散去的腥膻味来判断，就算他昏了白羽瞳也未放过他，肯定又在床上做了，简直是狼性大发的禽兽！

“耀，你醒了！”白羽瞳赤着上身，腰间围了一条松松垮垮的浴巾，从浴室里走了出来。

不可否认，白羽瞳的身材是真好！  
高大健硕又挺拔，常年在山林里生活，他的肌肉都是健康的小麦色，八块腹肌清晰分明，那些未擦净的水珠，正顺着腹肌间的纹理向性感的人鱼线滑去......见展耀盯着自己，白羽瞳适时的向他抛了个媚眼！

展耀赶紧撇开头，顺手挡住微红的脸。一大早就面对这样一个健壮活力的年轻身体，对他这个纵欲过度、浑身酸痛的人来说简直就是灾难好吗！

况且刚才他发现，白羽瞳身体上布满了昨晚自己的“大作”！从脖子肩膀到前胸大腿，到处都有他留下的抓痕和牙印，有的地方还见了血，估计后背上会更多吧！

切！还不是因为这色狼发起情来横冲直撞，不管不顾的，要不是还保持了一份清醒和自控力，恐怕昨晚这家伙的脖子就让自己的獠牙来个对穿了！

“嗯，怎么不说话？不舒服吗？”白羽瞳见他怔忡着，便走到他面前伏下身子，试了试他的额头，然后又摸了摸自己，道“没烧啊？我给你清理了里面，也上了药，应该不会发炎吧！”

“你……”展耀只说了一个字就发不出声来，嗓子还哑着呢！

白羽瞳贴心的倒好红梅水，扶起他半倚在自己怀里慢慢喂进去，展耀感觉喉咙舒服了一些，便忍不住骂道“你这条大色狼！从后半夜做到天亮，想活活做死我吗？”

“怎么可能？”白羽瞳得意的笑了笑，道“本来我还想再多做几次的，不过后来你一直昏着，听不见你叫，总觉得没什么感觉！”

“你混蛋……啊！”展耀回手就想给他来一巴掌，结果一转身拽到了腰和后面，剧烈的撕痛逼得他叫了一声，又跌回床上。

“没事吧，是不是后面裂开了？我开玩笑的，你别激动啊！”白羽瞳见展耀脸色煞白柳眉紧蹙，一下子就慌了。

展耀喘着粗气也不答话，白羽瞳更急了，掀起被子就要看他后面情况，展耀手忙脚乱的阻止“没事......只是抻到了而已！”

“那也得看看！”不顾当事人的强烈反对，白羽瞳硬是将展耀翻过身查看了半天，才终于吁了一口气，道“还好，没有出血也没裂开，一会再上点药吧！”

“上什么药？我有自愈能力，根本用不着！”展耀被他按趴在床上，又气又恼的说

“哦，我给忘了！”某只色狼憨笑着，顺便臭不要脸的在他弹性十足的臀瓣上揉了两把！

其实上一次两人在书房打斗时，白羽瞳便猜出了展耀的身份是吸血鬼，并在关键时刻说出来，成功避免被一拳打塌鼻梁的下场！不过令展耀没想到的是，白羽瞳对他吸血鬼的身份并不介意，两人最终达成协议，展耀收留白羽瞳，白羽瞳也会替他保守秘密。


End file.
